Blood Quest (Riddick)
by calliecolors
Summary: Riddick's quest to bring Kyra back from the dead. "No one left for me. Her and the holy-man were it, and they're gone. But I have a plan. Not going to give up on her that easily. I made a promise that I failed to keep, and that is unacceptable."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction. The story I tell about Riddick is my own invention, and it is not purported, or believed, to be part of the _Chronicles of Riddick_ story canon. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

**A/N: **This is an AU that will be Riddick/OC. This story begins at the end of Chronicles of Riddick. There is a POV switch near the end because I wanted to challenge myself by getting into his head. I think the chapters will usually be a little longer than this one. Hope you enjoy!

….

"_It's an animal thing." _

Richard B. Riddick

Chapter One

"You keep what you kill…" Riddick whispered tasting blood on his lips.

They knelt for him. They were kneeling for the outlaw. _This won't last long_, he thought.

Riddick watched Vaako carefully as did the other Necromonger. After a substantial silence descended over the room, Vaako finally risked a glance up at Riddick. When he saw the angry Furyan looking back at him, he cowered down further.

"Get out of here." Riddick said in barely a whisper but his command was carried around the room. The Necromonger rose and slowly turned to leave. Quickly, all were gone but Vaako.

"Command me, Lord Marshal. I am your faithful servant!"

Riddick smiled. "You know, I think I like the sound of that. " Vaako smiled back and Riddick stopped, "Bring me the elemental."

He watched the expression of curiosity quickly cross and leave Vaako's face. "Certainly, my Lord," he stated and turned with a nod to a guard stationed at the door.

"Can I offer you a reprise in the Lord Marshall's…your…rooms, my Lord?"

Riddick looked at him and said nothing, then stood. Vaako shrank back a step or two, unsure what to expect from the extremely unpredictable Furyan.

Riddick knelt and lifted the dead girl in his arms, and walked down the steps one at a time, slowly, ignoring Vaako's presence entirely. _Test one_, Riddick thought, as he walked, defenseless (at least in appearance) by Vaako, exposing his back to the Necromonger.

A sound like chains clanging against marble echoed down the hall into the throne room. The elemental, robes white, her body solid for the time being, was lead into the room by two Necromonger guards, her wrists and ankles restrained by chains held in the guards grasp.

"Let her go." Riddick said, addressing the guards.

Vaako materialized beside him. "This woman is a spy against our empire. The secrets she could reveal would destroy us. Surely you don't plan to release her."

"You've got 5 seconds to get the chains off." Riddick addressed the guards as he crossed the room towards them, Kyra's limp body cradled in his pulsating arms. The guards removed the chains post-haste and backed away, one step at a time, as if expecting the woman to explode at any moment.

Instead, she hovered, her body fading in and out, "I am sorry for your loss, Riddick." She said, her tone reflecting the words.

Riddick began to pace slowly around the elemental, his jaws grinding. "I've heard stories," he said, sweat dripping off his forehead, "about a way to reverse…"

"Ah yes," the elemental interrupted, smiling "you wish to cheat death."

Riddick paced, "then it's possible?" He asked, still looking down at Kyra.

The elemental shimmered, disappearing for a fraction of a second before reappearing across the room, kneeling by the throne Riddick had just recently occupied. He stopped and turned to watch her examine the floor. "Her blood is the key, Riddick. The blood of three species must be taken from three of the most remote, dangerous planets in all of the cosmos. If you get that far, you must take all four blood samples to a placeholder, of which there are only two left in the known universe. One is in the UnderVerse, and the other occupies a realm I fear not even you could reach, my friend."

Riddick's forehead creased, and he looked down at Kyra, motionless in his arms. So brave. She had saved _his_ life, when he was the one that was supposed to save her.

"The Lord Marshall is expected to make a common pilgrimage to the Underverse Gates," Vaako interrupted. "You could travel there with my help, once you have retrieved the samples."

"The Commander speaks truthfully, if you intend to take your rightful place as heir to the Lord Marshall's throne, you can enter the Underverse by right, and these men must follow you loyally. But I caution you against attempting to bring her back. According to our histories the Blood Quest has only been successfully completed once, by a woman, actually, with certain… special abilities. All others that have tried to retrieve the samples perished before succeeding in recovering even the first one. Your future was only clear to me up to this point, Riddick. I have no way of knowing whether or not you will survive…" her voice broke off.

He knew this already. It was always this way. Nothing was ever easy.

"And Riddick"

"What?" Riddick answered, meeting her eyes.

"One of the planets is located in a star system I believe you are familiar with. The planet has three suns – but every twenty two years the neighboring planets block out the light, and the planet endures a prolonged eclipse."

Flashback images of a crash landing on a desert world, blond hair, blue eyes, expectations, monsters, and death came to Riddick, and his shoulders tensed.

….

Two weeks to bury her, to say goodbye the right way.

I had a feeling I was going to hate being a Necromonger, and I was right. Was offered a wife, two wives. Don't want them. Distractions everywhere. Ordered the lights out. The converting has stopped. Those fucking lenses were destroyed. They'll rebuild Prime while I'm gone. Restore it the way the people want. It's the least I could do. Gave the holy-man's wife control over the Necro's, and the people, while I'm gone. They're on their own now.

No one left for me. Her and the holy-man were it, and they're gone. But I have a plan. Not going to give up on her that easily. I made a promise that I failed to keep, and that is unacceptable.

I sleep with daggers in both hands, and dream of her, vibrant and alive and calling to me.

It's time to go. Got the charts from the elemental. Going it alone, don't trust any of these motherfuckers to have my back when the shit goes down. First chance they get, they'll ghost my ass. Taking the best ship they have for outskirts travel. High-tech, but poorly made, and would get me past the outer border. I'd pick up a better ship in the black, at some isolated settlement. I'll reach Carbon Zeta-9 in about six months. Last place this wonder woman who finished the quest was seen. Not a hope in the stars she'll still be there, but got to check. Can't ignore the advantage of interrogating her.

For now, time to sleep. Cryo-sleep. Supposed to be dreamless. Yeah right.

….

**A/N: **And the adventure begins…reviews let me know you like it, and keep me motivated to write so please feel free to tell me what you think! I'll try to update this once every few days since the chapters are relatively short. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction. The story I tell about Riddick is my own invention, and it is not purported, or believed, to be part of the _Chronicles of Riddick_ story canon. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

….

Chapter Two

Elektra was in no mood for the suspicious looks the other players were giving her. Her hands itched – not for cards – but to use her power again, the power that had been taken away from her. "Are you going to play the damn card or what, Joe?" She asked irritably.

"My, my, my…impatient, are we?" Joe asked, tapping the table. The dealer tossed him a lavender polished octagon shaped card.

"Final wagers please," the robotic dealer announced. Elektra kicked out a leg, and wiped her thumb across her bottom lip. She rummaged in her sweat-soaked, baggy pants fishing out two more UD's, [Universal Denomination,] and tossed them into the pile. The player next to her, a child of probably eight or nine, cocked his head to the left, shrugged, and chucked a couple UD's on the wager pile as well.

Elektra ignored the others player's bets, noticing a giant plume of dust outside the saloon doors. Why any jackass would voluntarily land on this ball of dirt she would never understand. Usually they were running from the law. Occasionally, someone likable enough came through that Elektra felt was worthy of her bed but, even then, she rarely invited anyone. It had been some time since that sweet thing had stopped in on a pioneering mission to Powder Peak. What was her name? Elektra had a vision of a scarlet lacy dress, uncommon apparel for these parts, long, curly blond locks, and baby blue eyes. _Ah yes_, Elektra thought, Luxor, _the girl's name was Luxor_. She never came back. No one who tried to make the mountain ever came back. Elektra thought she probably could, if she wanted to, but she had no motivation to do such a thing. Only money hungry morons went that way.

But she _was_ horny. It had been a long while since anyone worth her time…she tried to remember when Luxor had come thru, all blushing and shining, and ready to fall in love. Poor girl was saddled with a schmuck of a husband, green and stupidly seeking his fortune. Elektra was hooked from the moment the couple checked into the Inn. Her weaknesses were sweet girls, and bad men.

There were loud boot-steps up the saloon stairs, and two big hands topped the doors, and pushed them open. Standing in the daylight was a big, muscular man with a shiny bald head, wearing goggles, black clothes, and two visible shivs. Several of the saloon patrons tensed up, and put their hands on their weapons. "Not looking for any trouble." The man said, his deep voice reverberating through the dusty room.

"What are ye looking for, partner?" The bartender asked.

"Ghosts," Elektra thought she heard the big man whisper, but then he answered louder, "Girl called Elektra."

It was her turn to tense. She wanted to punch several of her fellow players in the teeth for looking straight her way when the big man said her name.

The man took a step into the room, turned toward her, and slid his goggles up. A collective gasp traveled around. The man's eyes were glowing. Elektra turned back to the dealer. "I believe I win." She said, laying her hand on the table. "Again," she grinned at the snarl from Joe, and the looks of disappointed bewilderment from the other players. "Put that on my account, Tinman." She said, addressing the robot dealer.

Elektra looked at the big man for the first time. She showed no fear, because she had none. "How about a drink, big fella?"

He cocked his head. "Interesting." The man stated, making no attempt to hide the way he looked her up and down, before sliding his goggles back into place.

Elektra wasn't surprised by his reaction to her. Most people reacted to her that way due to her unique contrast of ugliness and beauty. She caught her reflection – in the grubby mirror - as she led the way over to the bar. Five foot four, chin-length blunt cut black hair, short black bangs, excellent peach complexion, big pink lips, perfect button nose, great tits, better ass, not an ounce of fat on her. Then there was her left eye - strikingly green, green as grass – and a black eye patch over the right. Scars, silver streaks starting at her temple, traveled down her cheek, and disappeared beneath her tight black tank top. "What's your poison, sexy?" She asked, leaning up on the bar, and grabbing a big cigar. She bit the end off, produced a match from her black leather vest, and lit up.

"Not thirsty." He sat on the barstool next to her. "I want information."

She nodded and pointed at the bartender. He brought her a purple drink with gold flecks in it. "You got coin?" She asked, sipping at her straw.

"You heard of the elementals?" He asked.

She raised her eyebrows. "That's a hell of way to die in this shithole, mister, bringing up _the calculators_. Folks 'round here don't like them too much."

"An elemental told me _you_ brought someone back."

She rolled her eyes, and sucked on her straw. "There's been some debate about that."

"Look, girl. I've got about ten minutes before the fucking satellites bounce my picture, and then this place is going to be crawling with mercs. I need answers. Now."

She feigned dumb. "Are you saying you're a wanted man?" Of course he was a wanted man. She knew that the minute he walked in the door.

He scoffed. "Something like that. Now, I'm asking the questions. Got that?"

"Yes, sir, oh captain my captain," she teased, saluting with a giggle.

He took her drink, and smashed the rim on the counter, grabbed the back of her head – pulling it back, and held the jagged glass to her throat. "We seem to have a problem communicating. So I'm going to make this real simple. Did you, or did you not, complete the fucking blood quest."

Elektra kept her palms off him. No reason to show her hand just yet. Her full powers might be gone, but she could still give a horse a good zap with what she held in reserve. "I did, you crazy prick." She snarled, spitting her cigar on the floor.

"Now that's no way for a lady to talk."

"Who the fuck said I was a lady?"

"Unfortunately, your lack of cooperation means we're going to have to finish this elsewhere. You're coming with me." He dropped the glass on the floor, but kept his hold on her hair, and began dragging her toward the door.

"Wait just a goddam second," Elektra wailed. Then she decided it was an opportune time to escape. She knew the people in the bar and none of them would risk their lives to keep the mammoth from kidnapping her. She reached up and touched the big man's shoulder, letting the skin of her palm make contact with his hot skin. She felt his entire body tense, and he released her, dropping down to one knee on the floor. She kicked him as hard as she could, in the face, and ran out the saloon stairs.

She heard him groan behind her and, like a deer caught in headlights, she jerked her head both ways assessing the best escape route. She raised an eyebrow at the odd looking ship docked outside the saloon. Elektra broke into a run toward the ship.

She had almost reached the back hatch of the ship when something hit her in the back of the head. Aching hot pain seared through her, and stars danced in her vision. She crumpled to the ground, and the world faded to darkness around her.

….

**A/N:** I like writing this from the OC's perspective, so I'm not going to try to get into Riddick's head on every chapter, but his POV will be back eventually. Smallish chapters, I know, but with two other active stories, this one has to be short chapters. If you enjoyed please review


End file.
